Penta Penguin
Penta Penguin is a character in the Crash Bandicoot series. He is first seen in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, in the boss fight against Dingodile. Penta is later seen in Crash Team Racing, where he is an unlockable character via a secret button combination in the main menu. Penta also appears in the Snow Bash minigame in Crash Bash. Penta Penguin makes several appearances during the Crash Bandicoot series. He also appears in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped This is Penta Penguin's first ever appearance. As described above, he appears in the boss fight with Dingodile. Penta is threatened to being burnt by Dingodile; however, when Crash is warped there, Dingodile's attention is turned away from Penta and he runs away. Later, after Dingodile is defeated, he comes and jumps triumphantly on Dingodile's body. Crash Team Racing This is Penta Penguin's second appearance. He is only unlockable via cheat code. If you hold down R1 and L1 and press down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, and up, at the main menu, he will become a playable character. In CTR, he is by far the fastest racer unlockable, excluding Nitros Oxide who is only available via Game Shark. It is believed that in the NTSC-U version of the game, Penta has weak stats. Penta's stats are the same as Nitros Oxide's in the PAL and NTSC-J Version. His appearance looks a bit different from the other games; in Crash Team Racing, he has a scarf on now, his eyes are closer together, and his beak is smaller. Stats PAL and NTSC-J Version *Speed: 5/5 *Accel: 5/5 *Turn: 5/5 NTSC-U Version *Speed: 2/5 *Accel: 5/5 *Turn: 5/5 Crash Bash This is Penta Penguin's latest official appearance to date. He appears in the level Snow Bash. He sleeps in the center of the area and when someone wakes him up, (by throwing something at him or spinning/kicking/shooting at him) he will feel very upset and will start to spin around the whole area, also destroying everything. Once he is finished, he will spin back into the middle and fall asleep again. If you defeat the other players before he finishes spinning, he will stop automatically and fall asleep. His design was changed in this game; he was taller and she was blue instead of black. Crash of the Titans In the level Shock and Awesome, he is strapped to a missile that pops out of the wall. The game will need to be paused in order to see him. Trivia *Penta's name might be a pun on the phrase "pent-up", which means "repressed or suppressed, especially of emotions or impulses". This is plausible because he is suppressed in the game unless you know the super button combination, or because she was unfinished in the NTSC version of the game. **Penta also means "Five" in greek language. *Penta is one of the only three characters you cannot race against as a computer controlled character (apart from Fake Crash and technically N.Tropy as he is only computer controlled in Time Trial mode as a ghost). *In the NTSC version of CTR, Penta's data is largely unfinished. Examples of this include him being protected by Aku Aku, but having Uka Uka show up in the item box. Also, as well as penguin noises, the sounds he usually makes, Penta also makes various statements which are actually incomplete coding. For example, sometimes when boosting, Penta will say "Penguin Yay One" or "Penguin Yay Two", which are unfinished statements that were not coded into the game. This is fixed in the PAL version. *Penta's in-kart model in CTR is somewhat different from his Warped model and out-of-kart model. This may mean that Penta originally had a different out-of-kart model, but that it was removed since he was only meant to be a minor secret character. *Penta Penguin is one of five racers not to reappear in Crash Nitro Kart, the other four being Papu Papu, Pinstripe, Komodo Joe and Ripper Roo. Also, Penta is the only of the non-returning racers who wasn't a boss (However, all of them are secret characters). *After winning (or losing) a cup as Penta in CTR, Penta's appearance from Warped returns in the first, second & third cup. His victory theme was the same as Ripper Roo & Papu Papu. *Out of all of the characters that appear in CTR (other than the masks and Fake Crash), Penta is the only one who does not have a text entry in the closing credits. This may be because he is a hidden character. *Penta is also the only character to have different statistics in CTR. In the NTSC-U version of the game, he has stats similiar to Polar, Ripper Roo and Pura. However, in the PAL an NTSC-J version, he has the same statistics as N. Oxide. *Since it's kart color is white when playes race as him the kart won't flashy at map tracks. *In the Crash Bandicoot Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken manga, Penta appears in one chapter and also has a girlfriend named Gurin-Chan who momentarily dumps him for Crash. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Crash Bash Category:Protagonists